I kissed a girl
by Pyrona
Summary: Kate et Lanie, qui sont encore jeunes et à l'école de police, sortent en soirée... (OS)


_**I kissed a girl...**_

Cela faisait 2 ans que Lanie et moi nous connaissions. Elle avait vite comprit que je faisais les études de flic juste pour venger ma mère. Surtout après cette soirée où sous l'effet de l'alcool je l'avait avoué... Et ce jour là elle décida de m'emmener en soirée au moins 1 fois par semaine. Souvent c'était le vendredi. C'est pour ça que aujourd'hui, vendredi 4 avril, je suis en boîte de nuit. Lanie, comme d'habitude, s'amusait comme une folle. Et moi, comme d'habitude, je restais près du bar à parler avec des gens que je connaissait. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé les soirées mais au moins elles me distrayaient. Et puis, je n'avais pas de copain qui m'emmènerait sur la piste de danse ce qui était une des raisons pour laquelle je n'aimais pas trop les soirées. Soudain un jeune homme qui était assit près de moi et me proposa de danser. J'acceptai et parti donc avec lui sur la piste de danse. La musique étant un slow, nous dansâmes collés l'un contre l'autre. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus danser... Longtemps que je n'avais plus danser un slow... Cela me faisait du bien... Je commençai à me demander ce que mes sentiments allaient faire dans ma vie... Je ne voulais surtout pas tomber amoureuse et perdre mes moyens car cela pourrait m'empêcher de bien résoudre le meurtre de ma mère... Mais en même temps, je voulais pouvoir vivre une vie paisible et heureuse... Je me demandai pourquoi j'étais ici... Parce que Lanie voulait me faire oublier le meurtre de ma m ère... Et le résoudre était mon seul but... Je dansai donc contre ce beau jeune homme et nous parlâmes de nos vies. J'appris qu'il s'appelait Josh Davidson et faisait des études de médecine. Il avait à peu près mon age. Je lui apprit que je faisait des études pour devenir flic mais sans lui en dire plus. Soudain la musique changea et il partit. Je retournai donc au bar et retrouvai Lanie. J'aimais vraiment bien Lanie. Elle se démenait depuis 2ans pour me faire retrouver le sourire. Nous étions dans la même académie de police. Elle était ma meilleur amie, ma confidente, je savais que je pouvais tout lui dire, même si c'était souvent elle qui me demandait de tout lui raconter... Je l'aimais vraiment bien et j'étais triste à l'idée que nous allions devoir nous séparer une fois que nous aurions fini nos études car nous ne serions sûrement pas de le même commissariat. Même si je l'espérais toujours... Je m'assit à coté d'elle et commandai une bière. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, surtout de la vie au commissariat et nous buvions de bon cœur... Au bout d'un moment quelque personne nous rejoignirent. La soirée allait bon train et l'heure passait. Les gens partaient peu à peu et très vite il ne resta que nous.

-Bon je ferme vous allez devoir sortir ! Nous dit le patron.

Nous sortîmes donc et chacun retourna de son côté sauf Lanie et moi qui allions au même endroit.

-Merci, dis-je à Lanie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour cette super soirée que je viens de passer.

Nous étions un peu saoul et donc nous ne marchions pas droit. Soudain je me retrouvai sur la route quand une voiture arriva. Lanie me rattrapa au dernier moment et je frôlai la mort... Mon cœur battait à la chamade... J'avais vu ma vie défilé sous mes yeux. Je m'étais dit «Désolée maman je n'ai pas pu te venger.. Mais je viens te rejoindre pour te tenir compagnie... » Mais heureusement, Lanie m'avait rattrapée.

-Merci, soufflais-je

-Fait attention la prochaine fois ! Me réprimanda-t-elle avant de me relever.

Soudain, nos têtes furent très proches... Trop proches... Je me rapprochai encore et elle aussi... Et soudain nos lèvres s'écrasèrent les unes contre les autres.. Ce baiser était doux et je le savourai longuement... Mais soudain je pris conscience de ce que je faisais et m'écartai...

-D... désolé.. Dis-je tremblante avant de partir en courant vers l'école de police...

Je rentrai rapidement dans le dortoir et me mit au lit tout en réfléchissant à ce que je venais de faire... Je venais d'embrasser une fille... Et pas n'importe quelle fille... Ma meilleure amie... J'eu peur que cela puisse avoir des répercussions sur notre amitié... J'aurais voulu lui parler mais avant qu'elle ne rentre au dortoir, je m'endormis...

_**Fin...**_


End file.
